The Future of Dueling
by NikDean574
Summary: What happens when strange kids show up at Duel Academy that look surprisingly like some of the students show up unexplained just before the whole island gets dragged into yet another alternate universe? How will Jaden cope with his son? And what about Syrus and his nephew?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own yugion**

Chapter one: Time Turner

"Catch him. Dont let that rouge get away!" Shouted the cheif of poice as he chased after a boy on foot with a handful of his men.

"Nice try Clide. You wont get me" the boy chides back as he rounds a corner. Once out of sight he pulls out what looks to be a slab of metal until he whistles. As the police round the corner, thinking he was trapped, the metal starts to glow and hovers lightly. The boy drops it, though it doesn't hit the ground. Instead it just hovers about a foot off the ground. "Maybe next time guys" he says then sticks out his tounge as he hops on the hover bord. The bord then rises until it was to high to reach before zooming off into the night.

About the time he hit the edge of town his ear peice starts to ring. He sighs and clicks the button on the side "Yuki here, talk to me"

"JayJay where are you? You were supposed to be back already" came a worried voice from the other end.

"Sorry Zen. Kinda got hung up with Cheif Clide. It's all good though. I'll be back in like ten minutes or so. So no worries." JayJay says and smiles.

"Jeez JayJay cant you just not mess with that guy for once. What'll we do if you were to actually get caught?" Zen says then sighs "Just get home. We'll talk more about this later. Zen out"

And with that the line went dead leaving JayJay alone in his thoughts 'youd be just fine. Nothing could make me give you guys up.'

"Everythings set sir"

"Good. Now leave me"

"yes sir" the servent bows then leaves.

"Now to buiness" the robbed figure says and walks towards the alter before him. He picks up the small ritual knife before him. "Open thine devine gates to me. Show me to the past so i can unwrite this forsaken future." he says then slits the palm of his hand just enough for the blood to drop onto the alter. "I wish to save those i love by ridding this world of those who would threaten it. Please allow me that change" Just then a bright light fills the room but unknown to this boy he wasnt the only going on this trip. Oh no fate had something else in mind.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c50abf97ddbc42fa1090a4554a21e6e"strongDisclaimer: I don't own yugioh in any way. Wish i did but unfortunately i didnt. br /br /br /strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c50abf97ddbc42fa1090a4554a21e6e"A bright light fludded the island. As it faded everyone in front of Duel Academy found a young boy laying on the sidewalk, outcold from the shockwave that brought him there./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08a6a4d821d835f4dcfbd8184f614f9d""What in the world just happend?" asked the smaller blue haired boy from next to his taller, brown haired friend./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d4d60fd78d4d6e20523edc4d18bbb167""Don't know Sy, but i bet that kid would know or at least have some sort of idea what's going on" the other replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97682c9b67013d92f2b79fd0b344fee1""Well let's wake him up then" The muscular male next to them says before walking up to the boy then crouches down and lightly nudges the boy "Hey solider it's about time to wake up from this nap"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f1cde13e0691b82b4c85feb4bbc73d3""hm?" the boy stirs and mumbles before slowly sitting up, his beanie sliding from his head "Wait where...Oh crap"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97dadcb5a221d7f503b79c729576c968""Uh solider, who are you? And why is it you look like the sarg?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a1d1337e04b8d07825441a7a598c133"The boy scans his surroundings then sighs "Those are simple questions to answer. Simply put I'm his kid from the future. Name's JayJay" He says simply./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0abe6721f5b8b668adfadc6c3810ff9a""Wait what? My kid? Now hold on a sec..." The brown haired boy says in shock./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a86edbf6694f6884f4f79107a2c4f294""Calm yourself. I'm not born for another 15 years from now. Someone must have been tampering with the timeline. Wonder if anyone else got dragged back with me?" He rambles a bit to himself before looking up at them. "Oh sorry i got caught in my thoughts"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="250cea0290ec1af1bfea366020c8792c""But wait time travels not possible" the blue haired boy says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38459cf8be1261d1113c7e5ca0176d30""Um actually it is. And i can prove it. I bet i can name all five of you that's standing here." JayJay says "Well lets start simple. First we have Jaden Yuki. Next to him is Syrus Truesdale. After that we have Chazz Princeton and Alexis Roades. And lastly Tyrano Hassleberry"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb7711c1c67c3b1f3da73b21a20cf16b""Wow but uh how is it that you know all that. I mean you claim to be Jaden's kid so it's obvious you'd know who he is but not necessarily the rest of us" Chazz says and crosses his arms./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="558d00ef58106cd9f323cf2c3f0b91b4""Simple. I know all of your kids and as such know all of you through them" JayJay says "Well and Jaden's not the one who raised me. If we did't look almost identical i probably wouldnt know what he looks like"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc1b950abee1c36341176a9e989abde9""Wait hold on are you saying i died or something?" Jaden asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df3bad578a5f61555eb762111f04036d""No not died necessarily. Just missing. Been that way as long as i can remember" JayJay says. "More or less all we really know is that my mother went crazy and tried to kill me when i was about two. You ran off with me and left me on Syrus' doorstep praying i'd be safe there, which until i was ten i was. Though why you didnt bother to take me sister as well is a question i'll probably never get the answer to"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71017c40fdabc84a1db33509091ad477""Wait that doesnt make since. Jaden wouldn't Abandon his kids like that" Syrus says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="805f6cd1bba00a2b6aea6a335d53357e""Never ment to imply that he did. Now i don't know this for sure but i believe he went back for my sister but something happend to stop him that also prevented him from comming back for me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d230c14e80a59d5f67fa75530c30d3c6""Well i suppose that makes since but what could that have been?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86abc4bb4af39735bbae5f11584c4578""Couldn't says. But i have faith that at the very least he's still alive somewhere and that he'll come back eventually."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b48cfb0cec3a0d90bed957ad535fe75""JayJay what are you doing? You're not supposed to tell them all that." a blue haired boy with a slight accent says as he jogs up to them. "Tell them to much and we could change everything"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="404f554693cfa055c51e99ccd1ca5fe9""Calm down Jamie. It'll be fine trust me." JayJay says and stands to face his friend./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b25914754fd0997d16950679ee893382""So you're another kid from the future?" Jaden asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14d3a875a1659e4c49c4a42e1a4576f8""Yep. Names Jamie Anderson. Nice to meet ya" Jamie says and smiles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2360d12f8783af8080a1f6df3b5e4cae""Holly cow. Your Jesse's kid aren't you?" Jaden says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e877e007575e86dbfd8600ff55a34be""Yep. He's not around is he?" Jamie asks and looks around./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="152f803a719d1c6fe6f6a02a97d84e86""Why you worried about liitle old me? Not like your a threat or anything" Jesse says as he walks up to the group./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5beda3a2653e93fd8b2fb2b59b34d8af""Um well...no not a threat." Jamie say's almost shyly though clearly nervous./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2bfd081556aeee74911ae08723f3215""Then why the nerves? I dont bite" Jesse says/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b80efb5fb87a053f1b01c9738e802561""well uh...hey Jamie you havent seen anyone else have you?" JayJay asks to change the subject./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d4ee3002e764fbca44fee5f688c4997""No JayJay i havent. Though all things considered they're probably around here somewhere. I mean we were all in relativly the same place. So it'd make since that we all ended up here"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfdc62fe909c014d1d5019b14f95ebbe""That's true Jamie. So thats 22 of us plus who ever was messing with the timeline to begin with" JayJay says/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd04a0a06ee0534501e2d8e6275f89d5""That's a lot of people. Tell me your joking" Chazz says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="517b7522cb94075ca2e1d844b570f42d""Sorry but im not. Ofcorse we can't garenty that they're here we'll have to check so we can make sure everyone get's back with us. Otherwise we could have some major time problems," JayJay says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eed610b3559079c742faeeea32ebe4da""Alright so who all are we looking for exactly? And do you have an idea on who the culprit could be?" Hassleberry asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f334718dd8b8199f60ac00b15cac34e""If we take away the fact that JayJay and i have already found eachother that's 21 people left to find. There's Samantha Yuki, Tyler Truesdale, Syrus' kids. Tyson Hasslberry. Charlie Princeton. Baren and Jade Misawa. Zen, Alex and Michelle Truesdale, Zane and Alexis' kids. Adder and Dean Roades, Atticus' kids. Alister and Ryan Pheonix. Steve Cook. Tillie and Lucas Huffington. Metoni. Tomas Bonapart, Blair and Marcel's kid. And lastly Ling and Harry." Jamie says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c614f95d01a43d252945be50e93bfe47""Plus the guy im almost certain is behind this. Trent. He's usually the culprit when it comes to this sort of thing" JayJay says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="534054418833266f9236f9a2144a3484""Well alright then. Let's get looking" Jaden says, now fully recovered from his earlier shock and was now his normally cheerful self./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86c4a2aa834c743226945e1f9d193cd2""Now hang on Jaden" Jamie says "We do need to find them yes but there's a warning we need to give you as well. If you happen to run into Trent do not duel him unless you have no other choice. He's been spreading this disease around through the spirit realm that will infect you when you duel. And could kill you if not treated correctly." Jamie says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd9ac7c4002d99df850e019dbdfbc0a9""Alright. So becareful if challeneged by this Trent guy and look for your missing friends." Jaden says then takes off to start his search./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c0c2850a1a7db2ee5da1e0e2b1914d4"JayJay sighs "I better go after that fool" he says then runs off after Jaden. /p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9cb5ede0756a099eb6bb11a9434067e9"Chapter three: Spirit Realm/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9cb5ede0756a099eb6bb11a9434067e9""Hey Jaden wait up" JayJay says as he runs after Jaden. "It's best we stay in groups just in case"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="87df8d51fa8cfc552e1713c45bd63633""Yeah i guess that make's since. So it's just you and me then?" Jaden asks as he stops and turns to face JayJay./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="449a86da86c2548d73900a8ead8a733f"JayJay stops in front of Jaden and looks at him "So where do we start the search?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e88b489f514a54c407fe02eb9fbffa3""I was kinda thinking the abandoned dorm. I mean it'd be the place that no one would notice if someone appeared there."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f5d01e6ed839b9861554fee0a1be237""Guess you have a point. Alright we'll start there." JayJay says and nods./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a797b754908f91b35b8e6d02173d6a76"The two start to walk the rest of the way to the dorm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5b05d8077327e3fdcb76fb4c25d848b""So uh JayJay, this Trent guy you seem to know him pretty well..." Jaden says/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1dc157cd457b971aa03e6832120e695""Was raised with him. We were close at one point, not so much anymore." JayJay Says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b99039c218d7a0c36fb17c591a01e81e""what happend?" Jaden asks "or not..." he says and holds his hands up defencivly when JayJay glares at him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a7fb512e8ad5fbc4b5d9ea4cd66c0f07""Nothing you need to worry about." JayJay says simply and stops as they reach the abandoned dorms./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8649b468e958ddaef1a32d828d6319e2""Now for my final plan. I can't very well kill them. That'd only serve to kill myself." Said the robed figure as he steps into an open room somewhere underground. "I call apon the spirits who guid me to bring forth the spirits i seak to the relm of the soul. Okama meta sera mez tuma nona." Just then a bright light fills all of academy islands and transports everyone to the relm of all spirits./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ba9a1ac8af107539dbe2875aa332083"JayJay sat up and rubbed his head as he sat up "Man that hurt" he mutters and looks over at Jaden."You alright?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48737fbe43164fabdb23091ebfff9094""Yeah i think so. What just happend?" Jaden says as he sits up "What was that light?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0be0a6ebd0c8e4e1ec3e52b84e1c9246"JayJay shakes his head before looking around and finding the sky rainbow colored and that the old dorm had been replaced by a castle. "I'm not sure but i don't think we're at duel academy anymore"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c15a48cc1f3ec2188bbacfd3823cc752""Your right but where are we?" Jaden asks confused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14afff85f870d60a071f5ad2633a3ccf""You there. State your purpose for being on the royal lands" Came the deep voice of one of the guards./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b37cf041baa21d0221ac2ca53bfc77a1""Well actually we don't know either. We just sorta ended up here" JayJay says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb209a0b7a2fd518fba050ced01b5e9c""You two some sort of wizards or something? Are you here to harm the prince?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d0e37b12c20d4b5299a0260d28d0d21b""No nothing like that. We're just as confused as to what brought us here as you are" Jaden says as more guards come up to surround them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c4990c86f63b2552a36c4e138ac71eeb""We will see what the royal cort says"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9fc8ccbed5074f9b62889c1f5fb9a7d3""We swear we dont even know where we are let alone want to hurt anyone here" Jaden says, starting to panic a bit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf256a9b283f5aa35120b30666dff35b""Likely story im sure" replies another of the guards as they start to usher them inside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7501d352b6dbbb177b95db40bf728a66""hold men. These two speak the truth. I forsaw their arrival in my dream. They are honet." Says a young boy with spiky multi colored hair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c758f5bb280a26c921b69a3702410986""But young prince wizards are not to be trusted"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dffcb3cc7a8d12a3e2c6dd73472e05b1""They are no such thing. A wizard brought them here in hopes that we would exicute them without question"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17f1266e8401c90490bf10b0bc0d8757""I see my prince."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb5948bfa2da8b8a773e862287a92e7e""So please see our guests up to my room where we can talk in peace"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e43dc61a0f124ec66baf7dd567fda7dd""Yes my prince"/p 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Prince Damien

"Hello and welcome my guests" came the voice of the prince as they entered the wide open room with a small, round table off to the far side where the prince was sitting. "Come sit and enjoy, We've quite a bit to discuss and and not so much time to discuss it." the prince says as he motions for them to sit. Once JayJay and Jaden had taken their seats the prince speaks again "I am prince Damien, please just call me Damien. You and quite a few of your friends have been brought to this world. You must find them and leave before the darkness takes you."

"What is this darkness?" Jaden asks

"We don't know for sure what it is just that it take's hold of people's fears and anger to control them. If you're not careful it'll find it's way it. Once that happends the only way to save the person is to duel them, but dueling can also be dangerous to you as it can cause the darkness to take hold of you. If that happends then you will lose, not only the duel, but control of yourself."

"I see so this darkness can take hold of just about anyone that way. How do we prevent it from entering our hearts?" JayJay asks.

"Either avoid it at all costs of keep your heart stong, dont let it bait you into letting go of your other emotions. Don't let it make your dark emotions stronger than you can handle. Trust me it'll stop at no expence to make you question your believe's and give in. this beast is quite the bad one. And the evil king, the one who controls the darkness, is the very man i'll be heading out to duel shortly. Hopefully if he is beaten then our world will return to normal."

"Damien would it be alright if we went along with you? I've a gift myself, One similar to yours and i fear we'll find a few of our friends where you'll be. If that's the case you'll need us with you" JayJay says.

"I see. Fine i don't mind. Though we must leave as soon as possible."

"Understood. We will be ready shortly."

After that the prince left them to talk among themselves while he prepared for his departure.

"Why didn't you mention that you could see the future?" Jaden questions

"Because i can only do so in my dreams and i never remember them until i need them. Jaden you'll need to be prepared to duel Jesse once we arrive. He and Jamie are with the king. This is going to be a three person tag team duel. You, me and the prince vs Jesse, Jamie and this dark king."

"Thanks for the heads up on that. I don't get it though. What anger could Jesse have in his heart to get him possessed like that?"

"Don't ask me. I only know Jamie. Only spoken to Jesse once." JayJay says and stands. "All i know is what i saw. Though be warned when i've told people in the past it changed it. That's why i tend to keep this gift to myself"

"I see. Well im sure we'll be able to get through this no matter what's thrown at us" Jaden says.

JayJay smiles slightly "Hopefully. For now we need to go join the king."

Jaden nods "Alright then, lets go"


End file.
